


Artwork for Orpheus Turns Around

by norfolkdumpling



Category: The Professionals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norfolkdumpling/pseuds/norfolkdumpling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for halotolerant's amazing story Orpheus Turns Around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Orpheus Turns Around

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Orpheus Turns Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/261056) by [halotolerant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halotolerant/pseuds/halotolerant). 



> Massive thanks to Saintvic and Draycevixen for hand-holding, proof-viewing and fabulous suggestions. These pieces would not look like this if not for them. And thank you also to Halo, who was very patient with my chronic procrastination and so amazingly, unbelievably enthusiastic about this artwork - as well as being so generous with her ideas and her story. Not only have I had lots of fun with this challenge, I've also made a new friend <3
> 
> A big thank you to my fellow modly types Draycevixen, PR Zed, Saintvic, SC Fossil and Sineala for making it such a nice experience to mod my first Big Bang. You ladies are fab :)

[  
](http://s409.photobucket.com/albums/pp176/maisie1_album/Pros/?action=view&current=pbborpheus4.png)

[](http://s409.photobucket.com/albums/pp176/maisie1_album/Pros/?action=view&current=pbbb10.png) [](http://s409.photobucket.com/albums/pp176/maisie1_album/Pros/?action=view&current=pbbb9.png) [](http://s409.photobucket.com/albums/pp176/maisie1_album/Pros/?action=view&current=pbbb8.png)

 

[](http://s409.photobucket.com/albums/pp176/maisie1_album/Pros/?action=view&current=pbbffinal6.png)

[](http://s409.photobucket.com/albums/pp176/maisie1_album/Pros/?action=view&current=pbbb7.png) [](http://s409.photobucket.com/albums/pp176/maisie1_album/Pros/?action=view&current=pbbb6.png) [](http://s409.photobucket.com/albums/pp176/maisie1_album/Pros/?action=view&current=pbbb5.png)

[](http://s409.photobucket.com/albums/pp176/maisie1_album/Pros/?action=view&current=pbbb4.png) [](http://s409.photobucket.com/albums/pp176/maisie1_album/Pros/?action=view&current=pbbb2.png) [](http://s409.photobucket.com/albums/pp176/maisie1_album/Pros/?action=view&current=pbbb3.png) [](http://s409.photobucket.com/albums/pp176/maisie1_album/Pros/?action=view&current=pbbb1.png)

[](http://s409.photobucket.com/albums/pp176/maisie1_album/Pros/?action=view&current=pbbe.png)


End file.
